


Tu deseo en mi piel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lilian siempre encontraba el método para enterarse de todo y esa noche no sería la excepción. Dos magos discutiendo y una verdad callada que tal vez se revelaría a la luz de unas velas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu deseo en mi piel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mi deseo en tu piel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5224) by Riruyu. 



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Términos malsonantes, sugerencia de relación chico-chico.  
> Para: hpbigbang_es , basado en el art de Lily "Mi deseo en tu piel" publicado entre los muchos bellos trabajos del BigBang en reversa, la historia salió a la inversa.

Lady Lilian Peakes era una dama de múltiples recursos. Ya desde su época como escolar en Hogwarts se destacó por sus talentos para obtener información y saber cómo y cuándo compartirla. Esta noche no esperaba nada fuera de lo ordinario en la rutina del castillo, así que invitó a Rosalind Bulstrode a pasarse por su estancia para departir un rato. No que la pobre mujer tuviera una charla particularmente interesante o que fueran muy buenas amigas, pero después de tantos años cada una sabía qué esperar de la otra y se hacían compañía en relativa paz. Rosalind era probablemente la única Bulstrode de contextura más bien pequeña y que para desdicha de toda la familia acabara sorteada en Huffpepuff. Tal vez la suma de esas realidades hacían que lady Lily tuviera especial consideración para con la bruja.

– He oído que el Consejo Escolar no dio autorización para colgar en la oficina de la Directora el retrato de Severus Snape. –La voz de Rosalind siempre le pareció a Lily cercana al graznido de alguna clase de pájaro.

– Sí, también he oído algo de eso, pero sé que el joven Potter estaba particularmente decidido a honrar la memoria de quien al fin y al cabo fue su protector.

El corazón de Gryffindor de Lily se llenaba de orgullo cuando veía que la nueva generación de leones, a pesar de todas las penurias y pruebas, era fiel a los principios de su Casa. Le parecía injusto que el retrato del Director temporal de Hogwarts no tuviera acceso a las paredes donde se encontraban varios de los antiguos líderes del colegio, aunque conociendo a algunos de ellos tal vez Snape estaría mejor en otra parte.

– Por lo que sé, el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, tampoco aceptó que fuera puesto en la sala común de las serpientes– Continuó Rosalind con un tono libre de cualquier emoción.

– Pues eso probablemente se deba al temor de ser desplazado por un retrato. ¡Merlín sabe que el retrato de Severus Snape podría batir cualquier día a Slughorn! –Lady Lily estaba por lanzarse en uno de sus arrebatos de apasionada retórica cuando unas voces y pasos la interrumpieron.

– Que no Potter. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decírtelo?

– ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente bastardo, Malfoy?

– Puedo ser todo lo que quieras decir Potter, pero te aseguro que bastardo, no.

Ninguno de los jóvenes alzaba mucho la voz, pero era evidente que las damas presenciarían una discusión en toda regla en cualquier momento. El chico Malfoy caminaba delante con pasos ágiles y expresión de profunda irritación. Detrás venía Harry Potter con un inconfundible gesto de decisión pintado en toda la cara.

– Malfoy ¡Con un demonio, espera! –Desde su ventajosa posición ambas brujas vieron como el chico con ropas muggles estiraba el brazo y tomaba al otro de la muñeca. Fue casi como hechizara al rubio. Ese sencillo toque y todo en el muchacho vibró quedando congelado al mismo tiempo hasta las siguientes que las siguientes palabras se escucharan– Necesitamos… Necesito que hablemos. Esto no puede seguir así.

Draco Malfoy tenía fama de ser un malcriado desde antes de poner un pie en Hogwarts, de ser hiriente y discriminador casi desde el segundo de ser sorteado en Slytherin, de no tener una vida sencilla más o menos desde su quinto año –confirmado con creces al siguiente curso– y que su más grande debilidad se llamaba Harry Potter, quien ahora le tomaba firmemente de la muñeca. El joven se giró con lentitud y levantó la mirada desde el agarre del otro hasta sus ojos. Su voz no fue más que un siseo cuando por fin rompió el silencio.

– Suéltame Potter.

– No, no hasta que me digas qué mierda pasa. Hasta que entienda por qué de repente actúas como si no existiera ¡Merlín! Como si nadie existiera…

Lady Lilian consideró que el joven Potter debía estar francamente molesto por la situación dado el cúmulo de términos malsonantes que salían cada pocas palabras de su boca. El chico nunca fue una alegre campanita, más bien lo contrario, sin embargo, jamás le había considerado un grosero o maleducado. Así que la única explicación era que el rubio parado frente a él tenía la culpa. Con un gesto evitó que Rosalind delatara su presencia, pues en verdad quería saber qué se traían estos dos.

– Dime Potter ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me soltaste al salir del Wisengamot luego de mi juicio por… por ser un marcado?

El asombro y la confusión se mezclaron en el rostro del interpelado.

– No con todas las letras, creo que te dije que aprovecharas la oportunidad y que estábamos a mano…

– “Malfoy, agradece a tu madre, y al amor que te tiene, por esta oportunidad. Sería bueno que mires bien lo que haces, no siempre estaré allí para sacarte las castañas del fuego –el chico tembló ligeramente en este punto– supongo que estamos a mano…” Esas fueron tus palabras exactas. Antes de irte me soltaste que te alegrabas. Eso fue bajo, Potter, no muy digno de un héroe.

Los dedos alrededor de la pálida muñeca se crisparon.

– Me refería a que me alegraba porque estabas libre, no quise dar a entender otra cosa ¿Por quién me tomas?

El silencio se prolongó por unos instantes, hasta que el suspiro derrotado de Malfoy dio lugar a su respuesta.

– Mira Potter, ¿No podrías sencillamente ignorarme, hacer como si no existiera, dejar ese capítulo atrás?

– Pero sí existes idiota. Y no eres un capítulo ¿Quién diablos dice eso de sí mismo? ¿Acaso no podemos actuar en forma civilizada y correcta?

– Lo correcto es que no actuemos de ninguna forma, Potter. Créeme.

Hubo algo en el tono del muchacho y en su elección de palabras que alertó a Lily de que algo se le escapaba, allí había más de lo que los chicos decían y que muy probablemente el joven moreno tampoco fuera partícipe del secreto, considerando su expresión confusa y casi herida.

– Pero… Ya no somos enemigos, al menos yo no soy tu enemigo Malfoy –mientras hablaba fue aflojando gradualmente el agarre sobre el otro y una nota de desilusión tiñó su voz.

Para el asombro de las espías esta vez fue el rubio quien se abalanzó sobre el gryffindor haciéndole perder el equilibrio al tomarle por sorpresa. Ambos acabaron en el piso y cuando Harry quiso reaccionar estaba sujeto con firmeza por las manos de Draco y por el peso de su cuerpo. El moreno intentó liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que su captor se incorporara apoyado en manos y rodillas y que sus cuerpos se rozaran provocativamente. Posiblemente el notar esto último le decidió a permanecer quieto en espera del siguiente movimiento del otro. Los ojos de Draco estaban a la altura de los de Harry y una extraña luz les daba vida, no era el reflejo de las escasas velas que iluminaban ese pasillo, no había en ellos ira ni tampoco enojo, era algo completamente diferente, nuevo y conocido a la vez. Los ojos de bruma de Draco brillaban con declaraciones no hechas, con sentimientos en conflicto, con anhelo insatisfecho.

– No te atrevas a decir que quieres ser mi amigo, Potter –cada palabra rozó con su aliento los labios del chico retenido bajo el peso de sus manos y mirada – No quiero ser tu amigo, necesito mucho más… Y por eso es preferible no tener nada.

En algún momento Lily había llevado las manos hasta su boca para impedirse interrumpir el momento, la pobre Rosalind hacía esfuerzos para ver por detrás de ella, quien inconscientemente se había adelantado hasta el confín del marco para no perder detalle de la escena.

– Draco, yo…

– Desde ese día en que tu mano me sostuvo, desde el momento en que me aferré a ti para no ver el horror en que mi vida acababa, ya no hubo retorno.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes estaban entrelazadas de manera intensa, íntima. Los ojos de Harry imposiblemente abiertos, los de Draco con una expresión casi molesta y concentrada.

– La Sala de los Menesteres. ¡Merlín! Sólo deseaba salvarte, deseaba salir de allí con vida, deseaba que vivieras…

– Lo sé Potter. Porque desde ese instante llevo tu deseo en mi piel.  
Fin

[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=mi_deseo_en_tu_piel_by_riruyu-d3c4fwr.png)


End file.
